The 2nd End
by Mr.BASS
Summary: When Professor Gullie tells the story of the "2nd end" no pony believes him. They all think he is losing his grip on reality. Except Rue. He believes, and starts investigating the "2nd end"
1. Prologue

Prologue

Time and Space. Time and space are an unending factor in the way we all live. None have dared go out of its reach, because up until now, it was impossible. Breaking the barrier between 2 ends of a universal spectrum is hard, but not impossible. With the right tools, and knowhow, anything is possible. But just because something is possible doesn't mean it is right. I made the mistake of trying this, and I actually pulled it off. The other end was an amazing world unlike anything I've ever seen. It was great, until I discovered the other side of "them". They are a complex race. At one point in my adventure, I was running for my life, trying to escape "them". I managed to make it to the 2nd end of the spectrum just before it closed. And that brings me to why I am writing this. If anyone, ANYONE, sees this and figures out how to get through the 1st end of the spectrum, don't do it. The other side of it is a dangerous place. But if you completely go against what I say today, then please, record what you find and do in this book. This is Professor Gullie singing off…


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

5 'o clock, again. Waking up early has got to be the worst thing ever. I didn't even know why I was waking up this early. The doctor even said "Rue, I really have no clue. The best thing to do would be to just try and sleep for as long as you can." That quack didn't know anything. I've been having this problem ever since Professor Gullie told his story on nightmare night. Everypony said that his story was fake, but the strain that he put on the story and the importance of his tone made me certain it was all true. But his story couldn't have possibly made me unable to sleep, right? Anyway, that doctor gave me a prescription for sleeping medication. I don't like taking it though, because it tastes terrible. So I usually don't take it. I've also been having strange dreams. Dreams about parallel universes and things like that. I don't know what that means, but it must mean something.

So today, Wednesday, was the day I stopped by Professor Gullie's home to see if he knew anything about my dreams. He was always talking about wormholes, time warps, things like that. So I figured he would know something about my dreams.

I arrived at 10:00 A.M. at Professor Gullie's home. His house was in complete disrepair, but that didn't stop me. I knocked on the door and waited for what seemed to be forever, until I heard faint clops on a hardwood floor. Professor Gullie opened the door and greeted me with a faint smile. I could tell that he was in some sort of pain, because he was walking with a limp.

"Do come in, Rue. I've got something to tell you. Oh, care for a cup of green tea, maybe an apple or two?" He said this with the nicest tone I had ever heard.

"Oh, some green tea would be nice, thank you." I replied. His house was decorated with all sorts of trinkets from around the world. There was a vase from Canterlot, a rare plant from the Everfree Forest. It seemed like he had everything here.

"So I have something important to tell you, Rue"

"Actually, I came here to ask you something"

"Oh, ok well ask away!" He was smiling a lot to keep me from noticing his pain. So to keep the awkwardness from escalating, I asked my question.

"Do you know anything about the universe?" I asked with urgency.

"Actually… yes, yes I do. Why?" The temperature in the room seemed to rise suddenly.

"I've been having these strange dreams. Dreams about different universes and things like that. I was wondering if you knew anything about this." I had I feeling in my gut that something important was about to happen.

"… " He didn't say anything to me. All he did from that moment was took an old book from his cabinet, and handed it to me.

"Everything you know about time and space is about to change. Forget everything you know about the universe. I have a question, do you believe in trans universal travel?"

The conversation was getting weirder by the second. I had no idea what he was about to tell me.

"I guess I do. I mean, this is the first time I've ever thought about something like that."

"Well… it's an actual thing. There are other ponies living in other universes. And it just so happens that this universe is connected to another that is completely opposite. All of these universes are connected through spectrum gates. Our universe is the 1st end of the spectrum, so ours is more tranquil. Not much danger or anything to worry about. But the 2nd end of the spectrum is a hell on Earth. It may seem nice at first, but don't let "them" fool you. They're out for blood. Always. No matter whom it is. They will paint the walls with your blood and not even look back at it. Anyways, I think something on the 2nd end may be drawing you to it. It may be for better, or worse, but I would recommend you go.

All of this was like a bullet, slamming in my face. It all was too much for just a short period of time. I had no idea why this nameless, faceless, everythingless entity from an entirely different universe was calling for **me**. No pony else. Me. I didn't even know how I was going to get there in the first place. I started to feel dizzy, like I did after apple cider season. I took a few gulps of my tea, no. It was more than a few. It was a lot of gulps.

"My you must really like that tea" Professor Gullie said this like he hadn't just told me something that was completely life changing.

"Professor Gullie, with all due respect, how the HELL am I supposed to get to this… 2nd end or whatever you called it!" My head was pounding with all of this information he had given me. I was so confused, and most of all, mad. Mad that it had to be Me. I had to be the one to do whatever it was that I was supposed to do. Then Professor Gullie finally gave me an answer.

"Well it's not that simple… you've got to get to the 1st end…"


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I had no idea where this "1st end" was. All of this was making my head spin, and to make things worse, he said even MORE things that would eventually put me in a comma.

"The 1st end is somewhere in the Everfree Forest. I think it may be somewhere in the middle of the forest. But I'm not for sure. My failing memory has gotten the better of me."

Of course! It had to be the Everfree Forest! It couldn't be somewhere like Canterlot, or Cloudsdale, but the Ever freaking free Forest! For those who don't know, the Everfree Forest is a dangerous forest where strange and bloodthirsty creatures live. Some even say that a blank flank once went into the forest, only to be gored and eaten by the awful beasts that dwell in the forest.

"So do you have a map or a map marking or what?"

"Actually, I think I might have the coordinates somewhere." He started to rummage around in a pile of books and papers, making a lot of noise as he did.

"Confound all these piles. I can never seem to find anything. As soon as I find the time, I'm going to clean this darn house. Okay, it's somewhere here… aha! Here it is!" He gingerly gave me the coordinates to the area. He was trying to hide his pity for me. Something bad was waiting for me here. He knew it, but he wasn't going to tell me. Something was up. But I didn't ask.

"So these are the coordinates?" I asked, being suspicious of him lying.

"Those are." I could tell he wasn't lying this time.

"So how long will it take for me to get here?"

"Not too long. Maybe a day or two." It may have just been a day or two, but that long in the Everfree Forest would make me either somewhere I didn't want to be, or dead. I guess it was just luck that I happened to be a Pegasus though.

Now, if I would have known what I would see; what I would have to endure when I entered the 2nd end, I would have turned around and headed home. But I didn't know what I know now.

I started my journey 3 days after I had received all the information about the task I was given. 3 days gave me enough time to pack any supplies I would need in my saddle pack. I packed light, only including the essentials: water, food, a small blanket, ect. I didn't want to be weighed down with any deadweight. I had no idea what I was to encounter, so I wanted to be able to run or fly away.

I saw many strange things in the forest. Tiny, almost transparent- like birds, flying in every direction. I didn't want to fly, because the spot I was traveling to could not be seen in the sky. Man, it took forever to get there. But the time a recorded was about 2 days. Time is different in the forest. Sometimes it's fast, other times, it's dead slow.

While I was walking in the forest, I saw something ominous. It seemed like it was speaking directly at me. Well, not speaking, but directed at me. On a tree was etched "The Void Walker Lives." This completely shocked me. I didn't know what to think of it, so I didn't. I kept it out of my mind until I reached the 2nd end.

I remember when I reached the first end of the universal spectrum. It was like standing in a cramped room, with no way to breath. The place was just leaking bad aura. But I still jumped in, like a fool. The things I saw in the 2nd end were morbid, unnerving, and completely sick.

**Some things, no matter how hard you try, you can't un-see them**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The first end, or "portal", was emanating a ghastly color. It somewhat reminded me of death. It was morbid thought, but I couldn't seem to shake it out of my head. So what Professor Guille told me was the trick to entering the portal was to wait until midnight, then just run into it. Simple, right? Wrong. It's kind of hard to do a simple task when there's a horde of wild animals coming at you throat just waiting to rip you in two. I slept until about 11:45, then I was being attacked by these bloodthirsty animals. Just as I was about to be gored, though, the alarm on my watch went off, putting the beasts into a frenzy. It gave me just enough time to run into the portal.

Time goes by extremely fast when you're traveling inter-dimensionally. I felt like I had just fell asleep and woken up in an instance, and I was there. There at the 2nd end. It was horrible. The look. The feel. Everything was a morbid, decrepit mush of dread and despair. Just looking at everything made me depressed. But I couldn't let that stop me. I had a job to do. I didn't know what that job was, but I had to do it.

The 2nd end got even worse when I went deeper into it. There were…heads. Heads staked on to poles. They were everywhere. Like someone wanted to keep someone out. To intimidate them. I almost vomited when I saw the discarded pile of headless bodies, just thrown. They didn't even have a proper burial. Just put in a pile. I had to close my eyes to pass. The stench was awful. I thought these piles were never going to stop, but to my surprise, they did.

I continued to walk in this awful, sadistic land. There were no signs of life outside. I started to get worried. But then I saw something. No, someone.

**NOT ALONE**


End file.
